


Yuletide Blessings

by Capella (Caprina)



Series: Sea Longing Series [16]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprina/pseuds/Capella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down near the docks, Gedrinel and Kallim are exchanging Yuletide gifts of their own.</p><p>A short sequel to 'The Sea of Sand', written in the mid 2000's under the name Capella and featuring original characters from that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide Blessings

Gedrinel stared down at his own legs, encased in the snug new breeches. “They are beautifully made, lovely quality. Thank you.” He tried not to let his doubt show.

“Aren’t you comfortable in them?” Kallim, lounging on the couch, eyed him approvingly. 

“Well, yes, the leather is wondrously soft. But are they not... a little tight?”

Kallim laughed and got to his feet. “That, zereniyya, is the whole point.” He stood before Gedrinel and let his hands roam freely over the supple hide, across thighs and buttocks where the garment fitted like a second skin. “They accentuate every muscle, every... detail.”

Gedrinel drew a deep breath as Kallim’s hands came to rest over the rapidly growing detail at his groin. 

“I’ll be hard all night, just looking at you in these,” Kallim murmured.

Gedrinel made an anguished noise and pulled Kallim towards him with one arm around his waist, the other at his neck. Their kiss did nothing to ease the sensation of constriction inside Gedrinel’s new clothes. When Kallim dropped to his knees and held him firmly by the hips, rubbing his cheek against Gedrinel’s leather-covered cock, the captain thought he might actually split a seam. He bit his lip and shut his eyes.

“I know I urged you to try them on, but I’m going to have to get you out of there,” Kallim said, his fingers busy at the buckled waistband. “I want to taste -”

Calling upon his final reserve of self restraint, Gedrinel trapped Kallim’s hands with his own and halted the southerner’s efforts. “Wait,” he interrupted. “I have a gift for you, first.”

Kallim gazed up at him with glowing eyes. “You have?”

“It’s traditional at Yuletide, after all.” 

“Like the tree and the mistletoe and the chestnuts... I do approve of your northern customs.”

Gedrinel smiled fondly at his lover. For all Kallim’s sensual sophistication, it was at the moments when his youthful innocence showed through that Gedrinel felt for him most. 

With some difficulty, Gedrinel refastened his breeches and crossed the room to the bureau, an old rosewood piece that had come to him from his mother. He caressed its well-worn surface briefly before opening the lower drawer. Moving the papers aside, he retrieved the carefully wrapped package, hidden over a week ago.

Kallim had settled himself on the couch again, and Gedrinel joined him there. “The blessings of Yuletide to you,” he said, feeling suddenly and inexplicably shy.

Kallim beamed at him, and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips as he took the parcel from Gedrinel’s hand. He turned it over two or three times, examining it from all angles and testing its weight, before grinning at Gedrinel and starting work on the ribbons around it. His enthusiasm was endearingly childlike, yet there was something wholly adult about the way he held back at the final layer of delicate paper, as if he wanted to make the moment last. Gedrinel, watching him closely, thought of Kallim’s tragic estrangement from his family, and what an abrupt end to his childhood it must have been; and a brief pang of pity clutched at his heart.

The last sheet of wrapping fell to the floor and Kallim studied his present in silence. He held the broad gold cuff out, letting it catch the firelight, and moved it back and forth as he stared at the deep red stones set into its slightly flattened upper surface, the large round opal flanked by two smaller, oval ones. 

It had taken Gedrinel a while to find the right gift, but this one had seemed perfect for Kallim from the moment he saw it. He waited anxiously for his lover’s response.

“Oh, Gedrinel,” said Kallim softly, at last. He turned to look at the captain, and his eyes were bright with moisture.

“I hope you like it.”

“It’s beautiful, just beautiful,” Kallim said, slipping the heavy band onto his wrist and extending his arm for Gedrinel’s inspection. “I shall wear it always.”

“I like to see gold against your skin,” said Gedrinel gruffly. He caught Kallim’s outstretched hand and guided it towards his mouth, to place lingering kisses on his arm, one on either side of the cuff.

Kallim sighed, and shifted closer on the couch. “Thank you, zereniyya” he said, his breath warm against Gedrinel’s neck. “Nobody has ever given me such a wonderful gift before.” 

Tilting his head upwards, Kallim offered his mouth to Gedrinel, his lips slightly parted, and the tip of his tongue visible between them. It was an invitation the captain could not resist. The kiss began slowly but soon became urgently intense, as affection and gratitude were supplanted by sheer joyful lust. 

Tearing himself away at last, Gedrinel scrambled off the couch to kneel on the rug between Kallim’s legs. He felt the fire warming his back as he tugged at the ties of Kallim’s shirt.

“Oh dear gods, you’ve -” Gedrinel fell silent, but for the alarmingly loud hammering of his heart, as he pushed the linen from Kallim’s shoulders, revealing the smooth brown chest and the chain hanging in a deep curve across it, its weight pulling so tantalisingly at the twin gold rings.

“You said you liked to see gold against my skin,” Kallim said in a low voice.

“And you must have read my mind,” Gedrinel traced the line of the chain with one thumb before dipping his head to follow it with his tongue. He felt Kallim’s fingers tangling in his hair as he went to work in earnest, his mouth and hands staging a combined assault on Kallim’s chest which soon rendered the southerner helpless. 

When Kallim’s eager exhortations had given way to unintelligible moans, Gedrinel sat back on his heels. He fumbled briefly with the fastenings at Kallim’s waist, Kallim raised his hips, and linen and cotton slid to the floor to be pushed aside without ceremony. Gedrinel stared at his lover, lying back on the couch with his gleaming skin adorned only by the wild fall of his hair and the gloriously exotic gold, and shook his head.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Gedrinel asked slowly.

Kallim smiled at him and licked his lips. “Tell me,” he said, “or better yet, show me.”

“I will,” said Gedrinel forcefully. “Just stay there.”

He pushed himself up to his feet and hurried through to the chamber, cursing as his shin caught the edge of the bed in the darkness. He pulled his shirt over his head and flung it in the general direction of the mattress. The jar stood on the side table as it always did; he needed no light to find that. He clutched it in one hand and started on the buckle of his breeches with the other as he returned to Kallim.

“Don’t take them off completely,” Kallim said with a grin and a nod towards Gedrinel’s legs. “They’re designed for movement.” He stretched a little, linking his hands behind his head and spreading his knees apart.

This time Gedrinel was quite sure he was about to burst something. He shoved the leather down over his thighs and fell to his knees once more. Kallim pushed his hips forward to the very edge of the couch as his shoulders sank into its back; then he wrapped his legs around Gedrinel’s waist and said, “Show me, zereniyya. Show me what I do to you.”

Gedrinel groaned, unable to open the jar and get to its contents quickly enough. Eventually the cork came free and rolled off unheeded under the couch, and Gedrinel was coating his burning cock with the blessedly cool oil.

“Deysh, Gedrinel! Ya sirekki, bejaniyya jiwaal!” Kallim encouraged him, lifting his hips clear of the couch.

“Yes,” agreed Gedrinel desperately, “I’m going to fuck you, I’m going to – ah!” Words became irrelevant as he slid into the hot, tight grip that felt so unthinkably good every time. 

Unfamiliar as this position was, it didn’t take long for Gedrinel to find the right combination of angle and rhythm to make Kallim cry out. The sound seemed to double the intensity of sensation in Gedrinel’s groin, and he felt the pressure building inexorably behind it. Leaning forward, he braced one arm against the back of the couch slid his other hand between them, enclosing Kallim’s cock in a firm hold. He mouthed at Kallim’s throat, as the southerner threw one arm around his neck to pull him closer. 

They moved in unison, locked together tightly in their rocking, sliding embrace. Surrounded by Kallim, breathing in the rich fragrance of his skin and hair, Gedrinel soon felt the pleasure building to the point of no return. 

“Tell me. Tell me what I do to you,” gasped Kallim.

“You make me... Ah! You make me come so hard...” Gedrinel shouted, thrusting as powerfully as he could and holding himself there, deep inside Kallim, as his orgasm overwhelmed him. Even as he groaned and shook with its force, he felt Kallim moving within his grasp. He heard the southerner crying his name, and felt the familiar pulsing tightness around him as Kallim reached his own climax.

“Is it my imagination, or does it get better every time?” Kallim asked, a little later, his fingernails trailing patterns across Gedrinel’s back.

“It certainly seems that way to me,” admitted Gedrinel, somewhat breathlessly.

They pulled apart from each other carefully, and Gedrinel hauled himself up from his aching knees, to sit on the couch at his lover’s side. Kallim leaned into him, and they shared a slow, gentle kiss.

“Are we going to go into the Market Square for the dancing?” Kallim asked lazily.

“We should,” said Gedrinel. “It’s your first Yuletide, and we should make sure it’s celebrated properly.” 

Kallim raised his eyebrows. “Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?” he laughed. “But you’re right, we must go. The bed will still be here when we get back.”

“Mmm.” Gedrinel nuzzled at Kallim’s hair for a moment, then collected himself and got to his feet, resolute. He extended a hand to Kallim. “Come on, then; let’s get dressed.”

Somehow Kallim was ready first, and when Gedrinel emerged from the bedchamber he found his lover waiting to ambush him under the mistletoe. In a matter of moments the new breeches were uncomfortably tight once more.

“If we’re going to go out -” Gedrinel said half-heartedly when Kallim let him raise his head for air.

“I know, we shouldn’t keep distracting ourselves. You’re just too irresistible, especially dressed like that.” Kallim grabbed two handfuls of leather and squeezed.

Gedrinel yelped and pulled Kallim’s arms away, then held onto both his hands. They smiled at each other silently for a moment. 

“Thank you for the lovely gift,” Gedrinel said, rubbing his thumbs across Kallim’s knuckles. 

“And thank you for mine,” Kallim replied at once, gazing admiringly at the cuff glistening around his wrist. “I can’t imagine anything more wonderful.”

Gedrinel grinned to himself, picturing his lover’s reaction to the matching gold and opal ring, still safely hidden at the very back of the bureau. That surprise would have to wait until Kallim’s naming day, three weeks hence. For now there was Yuletide to celebrate, and a night of dancing and drinking ahead.

“It’s no more than you deserve,” he said, kissing Kallim’s forehead, then placing a possessive hand on his backside to guide him through the door.

*************** End ***************

 

Zereniyya: My captain 

Deysh, Gedrinel. Ya sirekki, bejaniyya jiwaal: Yes, Gedrinel! Fuck me, my enormous lover!


End file.
